Life Anew
by Dame ecrivain
Summary: The war against Voldemort is over. Now that his life is no longer dictated by the words of a prophecy, Harry Potter begins his life anew - with Ginny Weasley by his side. This story begins after the Battle of Hogwarts and will span until 'Nineteen Years Later'. On hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Anew**  
a Harry Potter Fanfic by _1-Lilith-1_

Chapter 1 – Victory Comes at a Cost

Harry surveyed the aftermath in the Great Hall in a haze of utter weariness; his lack of sleep finally catching up to him. His eyes subconsciously sought out Ginny and the moment he found her, she glanced up from her mother's shoulder and met his eyes. Harry felt his heart flutter- he had missed her so much. He was aching to run up to her and hold her in his arms once again, but now was not the time. She had just lost a brother; many friends had fallen. Now was a time for mourning. There would be time enough later for them to be together.

Exhaustion taking over, Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione to join him. As soon as Hermione was within reaching distance, she launched herself into Harry's arms. "We did it; YOU did it!" she exclaimed. And she broke down sobbing, releasing all the emotion she had bottled inside since the three of them escaped at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  
Harry gently passed her off to Ron, beginning to feel uncomfortable, considering the kiss he had witnessed between his two best friends during the battle. Make no mistake, he was pleased for his friends; he just hoped things would be that easy with Ginny again. What if she didn't want him back? It hurt to even think about it. Sleep. That's what he needed right now. And a nice hot shower wouldn't go amiss. He turned to Ron and nodded toward the stairs; the trio started the climb to Gryffindor Tower.  
"I…" Harry paused halfway up the staircase, trying to express his condolences to Ron. However, the guilt was too overwhelming and he couldn't continue his sentence.  
"It wasn't your fault Harry; none of this was," Ron stated adamantly, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. "It was that bloody bastard Voldemort that caused this – ALL of it."  
"But if I had just gone to the forest earlier! They wouldn't have had to die... I should've-"  
"I won't have you blaming yourself! Fred wouldn't take your guilt for a second Harry. He, and Remus and Tonks, and everyone else, were all fighting _with_ you, not for you." Ron's eyes were streaming fresh tears as he looked directly into Harry's startling emerald ones. "Now come on, I could use a week-long nap." With that, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Hermione gave Harry a watery smile as she passed him. Harry stood rooted to the spot, slightly shocked by Ron's abrupt telling-off.

Once he made it to his old dormitory and saw the freshly-made bed, all other thoughts quickly fled Harry's mind. He stumbled the last few steps to the bed and collapsed on top of the covers – fully dressed.

Harry was having a fitful sleep; images were plaguing him - Voldemort's face attached to the back of Professor Quirrell's head, and the room with the Mirror of Erised surrounded by fire, trapping him; the Chamber of Secrets; hundreds of dementors; the graveyard… Cedric's lifeless body laying before him; the Department of Mysteries; Dumbledore falling to his death; and lastly, he was in the midst of the battle at Hogwarts, this time watching Ginny being hit by a fluorescent green light.  
"No!" Harry woke up screaming, his body slick with sweat. He glanced over to Ron's bed, only to find it empty. That's when he noticed the sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. Still breathing heavily, he reached for his glasses and looked around. He noticed a tray of food left on his nightstand and his stomach rumbled. He was aching with hunger; it had been days since he last ate. Harry idly wondered what time it was as he scoffed down the sausages, eggs and bacon. He barely felt rested, yet the sun appeared to be fairly high. Just then, the door opened and Ron stuck his head in. Seeing that Harry was awake, he opened the door fully and entered the room.  
"About bloody time you woke up mate," Ron commented with a grin as he took a seat on the end of Harry's bed. "I've all but had to tie Mum up to keep her from coming up here."  
"How long was I out for?" Harry queried.  
"Mate, it's been twenty-six hours!" Ron exclaimed. "If it weren't for all your tossing and turning I would have thought you were-" A shadow passed over Ron's face and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyway," he hurriedly changed the subject, "Kingsley was looking for you."  
"Huh?" Harry mumbled, his mouth full of sausage. He cleared his throat, "What for?"  
"Oh, right, while you were sleeping he was named interim Minister of Magic. Can you believe it? Our Kingsley! Anyway, I guess he needs information or something. I dunno, do I?" Ron shrugged.  
"I think it's brilliant Kingsley's Minister!" Harry exclaimed, and then added, "I'll just have a shower. You can tell Kingsley I'll be down shortly." Harry then looked down at his clothes and noticed the holes, dried blood and scorch marks. Ron pointed to a chair nearby that had a pile of neatly folded clothes on it.  
"Hermione brought those up for you," Ron explained.

Once he had showered – a hot, satisfying cleansing – Harry made his way down to the Gryffindor common-room. Seated in the sofas and armchairs in front of the fireplace was Kingsley and all the Weasleys. _'Not __all__ the Weasleys,'_ Harry reminded himself, a grim expression taking over his face. Harry made his way over to the group and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from Mrs Weasley.  
"Oh Harry, I've been so worried! Are you alright dear? No injuries? Did you get enough sleep?" Mrs Weasley fussed over him.  
"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, thanks," Harry replied, trying to smile reassuringly at her, but failing miserably. "How- how are you?" Harry choked out, hating seeing the haunted look in her eyes, and her obvious lack of sleep. "I'm so sorry," he added, in nothing more than a desperate whisper.  
Mrs Weasley put her hands on the sides of his face and looked into Harry's eyes. Seeing the anguish in them, her own eyes welled up, but she held back her tears for the tortured young man. "It couldn't be helped Harry," she said gently, losing the battle with her tears. "We're just lucky you ended it when you did – thank you." With that, Molly Weasley embraced her eighth child and held him as he cried, releasing so much of his relief and suffering. The others all looked on, their own faces streaked with tears.

Once everyone was seated, Kingsley addressed Harry.  
"Firstly I want to offer you my thanks Harry, for without you, I do not want to even _imagine_ how this war would have ended," he said in a solemn voice. "But I would also like to know where you three have been," Kingsley added, nodding once at Harry and gesturing over to where Ron sat with his arm around Hermione. Harry stared at his hands for a long moment, lost in the memories. Ginny lay her hand on his leg and gave it a comforting squeeze. Harry looked up at her gratefully, her having given him the courage he needed. He took a deep breath and began to tell the others the events that had transpired since Hermione had apparated them to Tottenham Court Road. Ron and Hermione interjected details here and there as needed, helping to provide as complete a recount as possible. By the time Harry got to the part where he entered the forest, his hands were sweaty and shaking. He took a calming breath and told everyone of his sacrificing himself to Voldemort, and the subsequent conversation with Dumbledore.  
"Voldemort had Hagrid carry me to the castle, and the rest – you all know," he finished. He looked up from the spot he had been staring at on the floor and noticed every face was wet with tears. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes for a long moment, and then took his hand. Harry felt a surge of hope well up in him; maybe she still cared after all. He vowed to himself then and there that if Ginny ever did give him a second chance, he would **not** let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Really means a lot. Here's the next chapter :)  
I know it's not long, and the next few won't be much longer either, while I'm establishing the story, so please bear with me. Enjoy!

Oh, and I won't be posting the next chapter for at least another week... I plan to do weekly updates.

Chapter 2 – Rebuilding a Broken World

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity as the castle was restored to its former glory. Hagrid even had Grawp helping with the heavy lifting. Professor Flitwick was leading a group of witches and wizards in levitating large stones and other materials while another group was fixing them in place; slowly rebuilding the broken walls of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped out wherever they were needed, throwing themselves into their tasks with a fierce determination; the hard work helping to keep them from thinking about fallen friends. Harry and Ginny were put to work in different groups, but their tasks often had them crossing paths, and they would sneak glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. Neither Harry nor Ginny was sure what the other felt for them, and both were too unsure of themselves to broach the topic. The furtive glances between the two continued for days, much to the amusement of their friends.

On the second night of rebuilding, Professor McGonagall, whom had been named Headmistress, addressed everyone at dinner.  
"If I could please have your attention; I wish to inform you that there will be a memorial held on the grounds of Hogwarts in two days hence, to honour our fallen heroes. Everyone is of course welcome, and there will also be many people coming from outside to join us. You may remain at Hogwarts in the meantime – the dormitories are open to all of you; or you can return home if you wish," she announced, then nodded once and returned to her seat at the staff table. Harry glanced around the group of Weasleys he was sitting with, and by silent consent they agreed to stay at Hogwarts. None of them were ready to return home one member short. Harry no longer felt hungry, so he excused himself and left for Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny watched Harry leave the Great Hall and got up to follow him, determined to find out where they stood. Last night she had talked to Hermione about it, venting her frustrations to the older girl...

_"I missed him so much when you guys were gone Hermione. I just need to know if he missed me that much. You have no idea what it was like for me being left behind. I was going mad not knowing anything, and then during the battle, when Hagrid carried his body out, I just-" Ginny broke down in sobs. Hermione scooted closer to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her, offering silent support. When Ginny had calmed down and regained her breath, Hermione spoke._  
_"You need to speak with him Ginny. I can only imagine how you felt, and I'm sorry we had to leave you, but you're still underage and would have been traceable."_  
_Ginny sighed, "I know Hermione. I knew that, yet it still hurt so much when you all left. And now I don't know if Harry even wants me anymore!" And she broke down sobbing again. Hermione rubbed soothing circles on her back for a while before replying._  
_"I'm sure he missed you just as much Ginny. But you won't know for certain unless you speak to him. Harry isn't good with this sort of thing, you know that. So you're going to have to be the one to initiate things." Ginny gave a weak chuckle and nodded. "Good girl," Hermione said with a small smile. Ginny and Harry were perfect together, and she fervently hoped they would be able to work it out. Harry needed Ginny right now, whether he even knew it or not, and Hermione sincerely hoped Ginny got the courage to talk to him._

_As she was waiting for sleep to come that night, Ginny pondered Hermione's words. She knew Hermione was right - she would have to approach Harry if she wanted answers. As she felt herself drifting asleep, she decided first chance tomorrow, she would speak to Harry. With that, her nightmares took over, leaving her exhausted the next morning._

Harry had just seated himself in his favourite armchair in front of the fireplace when he heard the portrait-hole open. He stared steadfastly at the flames, determined to be ignored. He didn't hear Ginny approach and jumped when she touched his arm. He looked up into her warm, chocolate brown eyes and felt a surge of emotions. How he had survived without her for so long, he'd never know. Ginny stared back at Harry, hardly daring to believe he was really in front of her.  
"Harry," she whispered, cupping his cheek with her right hand as she balanced on the arm of his chair. She couldn't do it; all the things she had thought to say on her walk up to the tower vanished, and she was left staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. Harry stared back, equally enthralled, unable to believe he finally had a moment alone with Ginny. Suddenly he couldn't stand it any longer, and stood up, pulling her to him for a long hug. Ginny was crying into his shoulder and he himself had tears streaming down his face. The months of separation had finally ended. Harry stroked Ginny's hair, whispering her name over and over. Ginny clung to him for a long time before finally pulling away to look him in the face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry cut her off by cupping her cheek with one hand and saying, "I love you, Ginny." And before she could respond, his lips were on hers; a soft, tender reuniting, that soon turned into a heated, desperate kiss. The kiss conveyed all their pent-up emotions; her fear for him as he was off who knows where, his fear for her safety while he was away, and both their feelings of elation that their other half was safe in their arms at last.

Eventually they separated, and Ginny leaned her forehead against Harry's and replied, "I love you too." This declaration made Harry smile for the first time in months. He pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her tight, relishing the feeling of having her close. They sat like that for hours, not needing words; content to be in each other's arms, knowing they had a lifetime to talk. For now, they just needed to be held.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – In Memoriam 

With the help of the hundred or so Hogwarts house elves, the castle began to look whole and majestic once more. Every witch and wizard who had stayed at Hogwarts had worked tirelessly, fixing broken windows, restoring blasted paintings (much to the delight of the inhabitants of said paintings) and cleaning every hallway, plus the grounds, of scattered debris. The night before the memorial service was scheduled to be held, the castle was looking as though no battle had ever been fought there. The outer walls and tops of the towers still needed further work, but the inside looked restored to its normal splendour, if not a little cleaner than usual.

The morning of the memorial dawned and Harry lay wide awake in his bed, dreading what was to come. Yesterday, Kingsley Shaklebolt had asked Harry to make a speech at the memorial. Harry grudgingly accepted, knowing it would be expected of him. He had no idea what to write, however, so he sought out Hermione's help.  
"I'm not going to write your speech for you, Harry," Hermione stated adamantly, once Harry had asked for her help. "People want to hear what _you_ have to say. Don't give me that look! You know it's true no matter how much you may resent it. Just get up there tomorrow and say it how it is – you don't need to write some fancy speech Harry. Be sincere, and honour the dead in your _own_ way. People will love it no matter what you say; you're 'Harry Potter' for Merlin's sake!" Hermione chuckled at her last point. Harry nodded his head and conceded her point. So Harry had giving up trying to think of the 'right' thing to say and decided to just improvise; it was his best shot. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, imagining a total disaster, and him making a complete fool of himself. He would much rather face a Death Eater than an expectant crowd.

Harry was quiet all through breakfast; he barely touched his food. He was sitting very close to Ginny, their shoulders touching and fingers intertwined. When Mrs Weasley noticed Harry holding her daughter's hand, it put a rare smile on her face.

Harry wasn't the only one not eating that morning. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was very sombre. Finally it was time to head out onto the grounds for the memorial service. The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, were given seats at the front near the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix. Professor McGonagall welcomed everyone and invited Minister Shaklebolt up to speak. Kingsley stared out into the faces of the crowd for a long moment before heaving a deep sigh.  
"Friends, we are gathered here today to pay tribute to the brave people that gave their lives in our struggle for a better world, one that would be free of the Dark Lord. And because of them, we have achieved that! Let us, therefore, live for them and relish that very world they died fighting for.

"Today we mourn the losses we have suffered, but come tomorrow, let us celebrate the lives of our fallen friends and family. Be grateful for their willingness to fight, knowing they may die. Honour them, then, by you yourselves living a life worthy of their sacrifice; for their dying helped bring down the enemy and ensure for us a brighter future. Live for your lost loved ones, and help me build the world they died for!" he finished passionately. Everyone applauded loudly, thoroughly moved by the minister's words.

This was it; the time had come for Harry to give his speech. Professor McGonagall invited Harry onto the temporary stage that had been erected for the memorial. He cleared his throat then raised his wand to his neck and performed the _sonorous_ charm. It was completely silent as Harry stared out over the crowd. He looked to where the Weasleys sat and Ginny gave him an encouraging smile. Harry offered a small smile in return, grateful for her support. He then noticed Andromeda Tonks seated a few rows behind the Weasleys. She was holding a tiny baby with bright turquoise hair in her arms. A constant flow of tears was streaming down her face as she was trying to contain a squirming Teddy. Harry made a snap decision. He said, "Excuse me for a moment," to the expectant crowd then hopped off the platform and headed towards Mrs Tonks. She was thankfully seated in an isle chair and Harry knelt on the grass beside her.  
"Mrs Tonks-" he began she interrupted him.  
"Please, Harry, call me Andy," she whispered shakily. Harry nodded and continued.  
"Andy, I'm so sorry for your losses," he said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind if I take Teddy up with me?"  
"Not at all Harry, he'd love to meet his Godfather," Andromeda smiled weakly.  
Harry returned to the stage with Teddy held carefully in his arms. People were now straining in their seats trying to see what was happening. Harry faced the crowd once more and finally addressed them.  
"This little guy here is my godson, Teddy Lupin. He lost both-" Harry choked up. He cleared his throat and continued. "-both his parents just five days ago. Like me, he will never get to know his mum and dad. Teddy is the reason Remus Lupin and –she'll hate that I'm using her full name– Nymphadora Tonks fought so bravely – so that Teddy might live in a safe, danger-free world. They knew what they were risking, just like Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, and everyone else who lost their lives. Yet still they fought for what they knew was right. And now, thanks to their sacrifices, we can live in the world they fought for. I plan to live my life to the fullest, and to tell my godson how wonderful, and brave, and heroic his parents were. For they, and everyone else who gave up their lives, are the true heroes of this war and I shall be eternally grateful for what they did for us," Harry spoke in a soft, yet firm voice. He returned Teddy to Andromeda amid a standing ovation. Harry blushed profusely. When he made it back to his seat, Ginny took his hand and beamed up at him through her tears.

After the ceremony, it seemed to Harry as though everyone wanted to shake his hand and thank him. He felt uncomfortable and just wished he could escape it all and go home. _'Wherever that is,'_ he thought with a sigh. Ginny seemed to notice Harry's need to escape, and when there was a gap in the queue for Harry's attention she grabbed his hand and brought him over to where her family was talking with Andromeda.  
"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. When they approached the group, Mrs Weasley broke away and pulled Harry into a warm, motherly hug.  
"That was a beautiful speech Harry, dear," she said once she had released him. Mrs Weasley then grabbed his and Ginny's hand and pulled them into the circle.  
"We'll be heading home in a few minutes," Arthur Weasley addressed his family. As he said it, however, he looked directly at Harry. Harry felt his eyes well up at his inclusion. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze and he looked down at her, smiling gently.  
"I love you," he whispered so that only Ginny heard him. She pulled him into a sweet kiss, and then Harry glanced around at her family, his face going as red as any Weasley's. They all smiled at Harry and Ginny, except for Ron, who was looking pointedly in another direction.

The Weasleys all said goodbye to their friends and class-mates, preparing to leave. Harry went to say goodbye to Andromeda and Teddy.  
"Thank you Harry, for what you said about Remus and Dora in your speech," Andromeda said, tears threatening to start falling again. She was in such a fragile state, having lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Teddy and said;  
"I'll miss them both so much." Both he and Andromeda silently cried, as Teddy wriggled in his grandmother's arms, not enjoying being smothered in Harry's hug. Harry withdrew his arms and gave Teddy a gentle pat on the head. "I'll visit as often as I can," he promised. Andromeda smiled.  
"I know you will Harry," she said.  
"I- I could even have him overnight if you ever need a break. I'm sure Mrs Weasley won't mind," Harry said the last part with a grin.  
Andromeda chuckled. "I have no doubt Molly would not mind in the least." Harry also chuckled at this.  
"That's settled then. I'll see you sometime soon Andy," Harry said as he gave her another hug. "Take care," he added with a wave as he left to re-join the Weasleys, who were all gathered around a rusted tea kettle. Harry added his hand to the spout and within a few seconds, they were home once again.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm uploading this next chapter for you guys! Otherwise it probably would have been a few more days 'til I got around to it..._

_I love to hear your feedback, and hearing that at least someone is enjoying my story gives me a reason to keep updating. Enjoy, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! _

Chapter 4 – Moving Forward

Fred's funeral was an entertaining affair. Molly Weasley had at first complained about the number of pranks George had planned, but George sat his family down and explained that Fred would much rather see them laughing than crying. Mrs Weasley acquiesced, knowing what it meant to him.

George's eulogy was a montage of conjured images of his and Fred's best pranks. Harry thought that it was the perfect way to remember Fred. Throughout the service – if you could even call it that, for it certainly was no normal funeral – Ginny sat next to Harry, tears streaming down her face. Harry suspected they were from laughing so hard, as much as in sadness for the loss of her brother. That was almost a week ago now, and Harry was sitting in the living room of the Burrow, Teddy perched happily in his lap. Harry was deep in thought and therefore didn't notice Hermione enter the room. He started when she sat down next to him on the couch. She didn't say anything at first, just began idly playing with Teddy's tiny fingers as Harry watched her carefully, trying to discern what was bothering his friend.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Hermione looked up from hers and Teddy's hands and spoke.  
"Harry, Ron and I… well you see, the thing is… oh this is ridiculous! Here it is: I'm going to Australia to find my parents, and Ron is coming with me," She rushed out the last bit, and it took Harry a moment to twig.  
"Oh, um…"  
"I- I'm not sure how long we'll be, see. And I don't want to drag you away from Ginny. And Teddy too. I actually wanted to go on my own, but Ron insisted. We had a huge row about it actually." Harry snorted, knowing all too well the rows those two had with each other. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you…" at this, she looked away, unsure of herself.  
"Hermione, why are you being like this? I'm not going to stop you. I'm _glad_ you're able to go and find your parents now. And I hope you find them quickly. You're my sister 'Mione; I want to see you happy. You've been so quiet and down this last week, I'm just glad to see a bit of this old determined you back," Harry told her sincerely.  
Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Oh I love you Harry. You're the best brother anyone ever had." Harry chuckled. "I've always wanted a brother. Or just a sibling, really," Hermione added.  
"Yeah me too," said Harry ruefully. "I used to sit in my cupboard and think about what it would be like if I had brothers to play with, and a sister to chase and tease. Like I saw all my classmates doing. Those daydreams kept me entertained for hours," he reminisced. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and one last hug before standing and ruffling Teddy's already abundant and turquoise hair.  
"Well, I better go and pack. So much to do! I might have to renew the undetectable extension charm on my bag, and…" her voiced trailed of as she ascended the stairs to Ginny's room, where she currently resided.

Teddy was beginning to get a bit restless, so Harry put him on the floor in his bouncer, amongst the numerous toys the child had already accumulated. Harry leaned back and just watched his godson play, trying to reach the colourful toys suspended above his little head. '_Merlin he's amazing'_ Harry thought, smiling to himself. '_I just wish Remus and Tonks were here to see him grow up. He's already so big! When did that happen?'_ Harry sat there watching Teddy for a long time, with hundreds of emotions washing over him as he thought of his own childhood, and how he and Teddy were so similar in many ways.  
"I _won't_ let you grow up like I did Teddy," he told the young boy fervently. "No one will ever hurt you, EVER. And you'll always have me," he promised, with a fierce determination in his eyes. No child should ever have to go through what he endured at the Dursleys. "I'll teach you all about your mamma Tonks and Daddy Remus, and how wonderful they were. You'll know all about them, and have loads of photos," he stated adamantly. He was unaware that Ginny was standing in the doorway behind him, and had heard every word; not that he would have minded. She listened to Harry talking to Teddy and her heart ached for the little-boy-Harry, who had had no childhood. She vowed to herself she would make those dreadful Dursleys pay for hurting her Harry. He had turned into such a wonderful man, despite his upbringing, and she was bound and determined the Dursleys would know it. She abruptly turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen, already planning the hexes she would use to make her point. Harry turned around in time to see a flash of her red locks as they whipped out behind her in her hasty turnaround.

A few days later, Harry and the Weasleys were returning to the Burrow after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione. An international portkey had been arranged for their trip to Australia, much to Ron's satisfaction; he had refused to go on one of those "crazy muggle flying things", as Hermione had originally planned. But Ron had managed to convince her that not only would a portkey get them there faster, but they'd also be a lot safer, reminding her that there were still Death Eaters on the loose.

It was still quite early in the morning, and both Harry and Ginny were tired after many restless nights filled with nightmares; though neither would admit it.  
"Come on, let's go for a walk," said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand as she stood up from the table, where they had been sitting silently. Harry just smiled and followed her out the door. The two walked a little ways into the orchard before Ginny tugged on Harry's hand and led him over to her favourite tree. Harry sat down and pulled Ginny in front of him, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head back against his chest.  
"Mmm, I love this," murmured Harry, his face buried in Ginny's luscious hair. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Ginny squeezed his hands affectionately and then began idly playing with his fingers.  
"Harry, have you thought about what you want to do now?" Ginny asked tentatively, after a few minutes of contemplative silence.  
"Uh, not really... I've never much thought past ending the war. I didn't- didn't think I'd make it…" he admitted to her. "I did want to be an auror at one point actually."  
"You'd be brilliant. But what do you mean you didn't think you'd make it?"  
Harry was silent for a long moment, then reluctantly said, "I always knew there was a good chance that I'd die. And that night, in the forest, I walked in _knowing _I would."  
"But you didn't."  
"Well, technically. But I was hit by the killing curse again, remember?" he said wryly. Ginny didn't say anything, she just swatted his hand.  
"What about you?" Harry asked her, trying to steer the conversation from that night, and the painful memories.  
"What about me?" Ginny asked, lost in a flashback of the battle.  
"What do you want to do now everything's over?"  
"Oh! Well um…" Harry craned his neck to look in her face as best he could, and was shocked to see her blushing.  
"What is it Gin? Come on, please tell me," he wheedled.  
"You'll think I'm being silly," she protested weakly.  
"No I won't. I would never."  
"Fine. ," she said in a rush, once more blushing furiously.  
"Er, sorry, what was that?" asked a bewildered Harry. He never knew a human could talk so fast.  
Ginny sighed, quite embarrassed. She'd never told anyone of her ambition before. "I want to play quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies," she was sure to enunciate properly this time.  
Harry stood up, bringing Ginny with him as he exclaimed, "I think that would be brilliant Ginny! You'd be fantastic!" He was grinning like a madman now, still clutching both her hands tightly in his exuberance. Ginny's face lit up.  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course! You're a bloody fantastic flier Gin," Harry was quick to assure her. He pulled her close and gave her quick but passionate kiss, as if to affirm his statement. Ginny was grinning madly now too; relieved he didn't laugh at the notion, and pleased he thought so highly of her skills. She thought she may actually have a chance at the career she'd dreamed of since she was six years old and sneaking out her brothers' brooms to practice flying.

The couple spent the rest of the morning outside, just enjoying each other's company, and finally able to just sit and talk about normal things, like normal teenagers, _without_ the knowledge and threat of impending war looming over their heads. There was no need for Harry to go off without her again, and they both took great relief, and no small amount of joy, from that fact.


	5. Help Needed

Sorry but this is just an author's note. I suddenly find myself with plenty of free time to continue this story, but am at a loss as to where I want it to go. So if any of you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Otherwise you'll just have to wait until inspiration strikes.

Sorry for not updating in SO long, but I've been quite unwell for a while, and then busy with uni work. But now I'm able to spend time writing, and just have no idea what to write. Any and all help would be much appreciated. What do you want to see happen to your favourite characters? Please let me know.

- Dame écrivain

p.s. I have changed my pen name :)


End file.
